Her Scent
by Inuyasha and Higurashi Kagome
Summary: One shot, as told from Inuyasha's point of view. Alone, Inuyasha ponders the feelings brought out in him by Kagome's scent...and thus, his own feelings for her. R&R and Inuyasha will be happy or humiliated.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha ain't mine, dipshits.

Author's Notes: Keh, you don't wanna read this. It's just a load of crap. Go on and hit that "back button" or whatever you call it. Oi. OI, don't scroll down! Don't read it! STOP THAT!

(OOC: While most of our stories are written by two people, this one was only written by one, the "Inuyasha" half of the duo. Just thought you might wanna know that. But you probably don't care.)

**Her Scent**

It's warm…and it's sweet. As it blows into my nose I can't shake this weird feeling in my chest, like something's started jumpin' around. Then that feeling starts spreading all over my body…making it warm. At first I tried to make it go away, but it was damn stubborn. Now I just let it happen. S'not so bad. I got used to it. I got used to a lot of shit, thanks to her…

When I sit down and think about it, I can remember how much I used to hate it. It was so disgustingly familiar…just breathing in that odor made me want to wretch. Heh, didn't take long for that to change. Maybe that's because I never really hated it in the first place. Maybe it's because hers was a little different. Who knows. I don't care. But now, when I catch wind of that scent coming towards me…I dunno. Something changes. Everything around me gets brighter. All of my muscles start to relax, each breath comes in and out easier…and then I get that feeling in my chest. I guess I don't feel so shitty anymore. An' I'd never felt that way before I knew her. There had been Kikyou, and I thought I knew the feeling…but she showed me a whole new way of feelin' it. Hn..that doesn't make any sense, damnit. Keh.

A human'd probably think that she smells like flowers, or fruit or somethin'. Humans are always comparing scents like that…heh, guess they don't get it. The scent is sweet, but it ain't like a flower or a fruit. It doesn't remind me of anything like that. The only other thing it ever reminded me of, was Kikyou. At first I thought they were almost one in the same. Confused the hell outta me whenever she got too close. But it's changed. I can tell the difference clearly now…no flower, no fruit, no other person. The scent is just her own. And it's wonderful…

Pah! Anyway! What really pisses me off is when she up and leaves, for some stupid reason like school or tests! Makin' me wait all that time, sittin' around and wonderin' just when I'll catch wind of her again. Sometimes I'll think I've caught a whiff of her on a breeze, but it'll fade an instant later. Just my imagination tryin' to fuck with me. What a pain in the ass. My senses almost start to feel empty without that scent mixin' around in them. They got so used to it always being there, and I didn't even realize it. Now I feel far away when it's gone. Far away from what, I don't know…just far away. Keh, she's got a lot of nerve. How come it's so damn easy for her to be without me?

Whenever she returns, her scent is the first thing that reaches me. It comes before her voice, before her face, before her hand on my shoulder. So damn potent. So gentle…it runs its course through my senses and puts them at ease, one by one. And then I can't imagine what it was like without her. Everything feels right again, and I know that no matter what kind of shit we're thrown into later on, I can face it and come out of it on top, just because she was there. So who the hell does she think she is for leavin'? I make sure she knows how stupid that is. She still doesn't get it.

I remember bein' in her room for the first time. The place was like a trove for that gentle scent of hers. I could feel myself starting to ease. I could almost hear her voice, see her smiling face… All at once I forgot why I was pissed off with her. I was ready to submerge my senses in that sweetness for a while longer…then that kid brother of hers busted in. Then I remembered why I was pissed.

Keh, it's annoying how she does that to me. With just a breath she makes me drop everything I was tryin' to hold up. I can be mad as hell and just one sniff of her brings back that shitload of memories…the way she's always been there, the way she's always accepted what I am…those stupid things she says and the way she says them to me…the way she trusts me, the way I trust her…it's really fuckin' weird how that works. It's just so…I…I think…hn…it…rrrrrrr, KEH, forget it!

No scent has ever affected me like this. And as much as it pisses me off…it's still a lovely scent. I miss it. I wish that she would hurry the hell back…

End.

(_For my Kagome_.)


End file.
